Home, Love, Family
by kim kyuna
Summary: Sungmin sudah hidup bahagia. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan cinta yang mungkin sekarang sudah melupakannya sudah sejak lama dia anggap benar. Namun, malaikat kecil yang selalu berada di sampingnya lah yang justru membawa mereka kembali bertemu. KYUMIN/YAOI/MPREG/REPOST/review
1. Chapter 1

Bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran usai berbunyi, dari luar terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang membaca doa pulang sekolah. mereka mengatakannya dengan nyaring. Suara itu bergema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah sebelum semua anak itu berhamburan keluar kelas untuk memeluk para orang tua yang sedang menunggu mereka di depan.

"Sunniiie-ah"

Seorang namja melambaikan tangan ke arah anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan pelan tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang berlarian memeluk orang tuanya.

"Mommi" panggilnya begitu mereka sudah dekat lalu berpelukan.

"Bagaimana hari mu Chagi?" tanya namja itu sambil berjongkok dan mengelus rambut putri mungilnya yang cantik

"Seongsangnim mengajarkan cara membuat bangau dari kertas origami"

"Sungmin-ah.."

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka "Oh, Kibum-ah.. bagaimana Sunny di sekolah?"

"Dia baik, sangat baik. Pendiam seperti biasa namun sangat pintar"

Sungmin menoleh lagi ke arah Sunny yang sedang terdiam dengan pikirannya "Kibum-ah, gomawo sudah membantuku"

"Itu semua tugasku sebagai guru untuk Sunny. Jangan khawatir Sungmin-ah, Sunny akan baik-baik saja"

"Ya, Aku tahu itu" jawabnya pelan.

.

.

**Kim Kyuna Present**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Lee Sunkyu**

"**Home, Love, Family"**

**A YAOI, MPREG Love Fanfiction**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: Occasionally added as per usual**

**Author's Note: You're the one who dragged yourself into my fantasy garden, dont ever blame me or others for all containing this fic. Kyuhyun and Sungmin are geneticly programmed to find each other. This fic is belong to me. **

**I warned you for yaoi and mpreg contain, so better out from here if you dont like it, okay.**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Sunny-ah, mommy harus pergi ke kantor hari ini. apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sunny ingin bermain bersama Wookie Ahjussi saja." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan steak?"

"Aku akan makan dengan Wookie ahjussi juga Eomma"

DEG

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin lembut

"Benar"

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang terkadang terlihat seperti orang dewasa. Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Sungmin memarkir mobilnya di sebuah kafe, membuka pintu untuknya juga untuk Sunny.

"Ommo, kalian sudah datang" sambut Wookie dengan ceria, memeluk Sunny yang berjalan ke arahnya

"Ahjussi, kita jadi pergi kan?" tanya Sunny dengan semangat

"Tentu saja, Yesung Ahjussi juga akan menemani kita sayang"

"Sunny-ah, ganti bajumu dulu ya."

Sunny tidak menjawab tapi kemudian dia berlalu menaiki tangga. Di sana ada tempat berganti baju dan Sungmin sudah menyediakan beberapa untuk Sunny. Wookie tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat frustasi menghadapi putrinya.

"Kelihatannya putrimu masih marah Sungmin Eomma" ledek Wookie. dengan sebal Sungmin tersenyum

"Tolong aku untuk menjaganya hari ini Wookie-ah, aku harus ke kantor menemui Siwon. Dia memintaku datang"

"Tentu Hyung, kau akan pulang terlambat?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam tapi sepertinya Sunny lebih memilih makan bersamamu" lanjut Sungmin lagi

"Kau harus mengalah Hyung, belikanlah dia poster itu. Toh hanya sekedar poster"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat "Belum saatnya Wookie-ah"

"Geurae, teruslah memingit anak perempuanmu." Ucap Wookie dengan sebal. Sungmin terkekeh.

Sunny terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dengan pakaian bermainnya. Setelah turun gadis mungil itu menggandeng erat lengan Wookie.

"Ahjussi, kajja kita main bersama"

"Sunny-ah, kerjakan dulu tugasmu dari Kim Seongsangnim sayang" kata Sungmin memperingatkan. Sunny menekuk wajahnya yang masam.

"Benar Sunny-ah, setelah selesai baru kita bermain. Yesung Ahjussi juga belum datang."

"Aku akan ke kantor sekarang Wookie. Ku titipkan Sunny padamu. Chagiya, Mommy pergi dulu ya"

Sunny hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali ke atas tanpa mengantar Sungmin sampai keluar. Sungmin hanya bisa menarik nafas melihat putrinya yang sedang menunjukkan aksi marah kepadanya.

"Tenang Hyung, akan ku bujuk dia nanti. Kau pergi saja dulu nanti terlambat"

"Gomawo Wookie-ah"

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, kau butuh bantuanku?" tanya Sungmin sewaktu dia masuk ke dalam kantor Siwon. Sungmin adalah seorang penulis sekaligus editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan dan Choi Siwon adalah atasannya. Sungmin sudah bekerja di sana sejak Sunny berumur tiga tahun.

Namja tegap dan tampan itu tersenyum senang ke arah Sungmin "Bukumu sudah siap cetak Sungmin-ah"

"Jjinja? Gomawo Siwon-ah" ucap Sungmin dengan riang

"Dan aku juga ada kabar baik lain, aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu"

Siwon memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang berisi naskah "Lagi?" tanya Sungmin ragu

"Atau kau ingin terus menulis?"

"Tidak, tidak. aku sedang tidak ada ide. Baiklah, kapan deadline untukku?"

"sekitar sebulan lagi, bagaimana?"

"Geurae, aku akan berusaha"

Siwon tersenyum lebar "Kemana Sunny? Aku merindukannya"

"Dia tidak ingin ikut. Entahlah, sepertinya dia sedang marah padaku"

"Eh? Karena apa?"

"Dia memintaku untuk membelikan poster artis kesayangannya namun aku tidak setuju"

Siwon tergelak "Sungmin-ah, kau ini lucu sekali. toh itu hanya selembar poster"

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin tegas. Air mukanya berubah "Dia masih sangat kecil untuk tahu semua itu. kalau sudah selesai, aku pergi sekarang"

Siwon menarik lengan Sungmin "Hey, mengapa kau marah? Hmm?"

"Aku tidak marah. Bukan hanya kau yang berkata seperti itu tapi.."

Siwon mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut "Sudah kubilang kan, lupakanlah.. " katanya dengan lembut di telinga Sungmin. membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Siwonnie, ini masih di kantor"

"Lalu apa? semua pegawaiku juga sudah tahu kalau kau kekasihku Min" jawab Siwon dengan santai. Jemarinya bermain di rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti "Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin mempunyai image yang buruk di depan pegawaimu"

"Baiklah, apa kau ada waktu untuk makan bersamaku?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak bisa. Hari ini aku akan makan bersama Sunny" jawab Sungmin lagi

"Apa aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tidak bisa" Sungmin terkekeh. Senang bisa menggoda Siwon.

"Hmm, baiklah"

Dengan satu tarikan Siwon membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin "Aku ingin secepatnya menjadi ayah untuk Sunny"

Sungmin tersenyum sendu "Sekarang pun kau sudah seperti ayahnya, percayalah"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas "Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

Tidak ada jawaban Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar "Arayeo, aku pulang sekarang"

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin. seorang namja berumur 28 tahun. Sangat muda, masih sangat muda untuk mempunyai seorang anak gadis yang berumur lima tahun. Sunny adalah anak kandung Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga Sunny seumur hidupnya dari segala apapun yang berbahaya untuk anak itu. Sungmin kini tinggal bersama dua orang sahabatnya yang juga sepasang kekasih dan akan segera menikah, mereka adalah Yesung dan Ryewook. Mereka bertiga sepakat bekerja sama untuk membuat sebuah kafe. Selain menjaga kafe, Sungmin juga bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan milik Siwon dan dia menjadi salah satu penulis di sana. Siwon adalah tunangan Sungmin, mereka bertemu beberapa tahun lalu sessat setelah Sunny lahir dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea lagi.

"Hmm, sedang apa Chagi?" sapa Sungmin sewaktu dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Sunny menoleh lalu memeluk Sungmin kuat-kuat. "Eh? Sudah tidak marah?"  
Anak gadis kecil yang manis itu menggeleng penuh penyesalan "Mianhae Eomma" ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan dan tercekat.

"Gwaenchana, kau sudah makan sayang?"

"Aku menunggu Mommi pulang untuk makan bersama"

"Hyung, kau sudah datang?"

Yesung turun dari tangga lalu menghampiri Sunny yang sedang membaca bukunya, tertarik dengan bacaan Sunny tentang ensiklopedia. Dia anak yang sangat cerdas.

"Hmm, kalian akan pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu, bagaimana kalau Hyung ikut bersama kami?" ajak Yesung.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga kafe? Kemana Wookie?"

"Dia masih berganti baju, kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama Hyung"

Sungmin mengelus rambut Sunny dengan lembut "Kalian saja, aku akan menjaga kafe agar tidak perlu ditutup. Selamat bersenang-senang. Sunny-ah jangan merepotkan Ahjussi ya?"

"Tentu, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik Hyung"

Seketika Sungmin terdiam.

_Tentu, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik Hyung. Kalau itu tentangmu dan untukmu aku akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik._

"Hei, kau tidak boleh meledek Mommi-mu" kata Yesung memberi nasehat. Sunny memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal, sedangkan namja itu masih kaku di tempatnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak ikut?"

"Eh? Oh.. tidak, kalian saja. Kepalaku mendadak sakit. Mungkin aku juga akan menutup kafe. Selamat bersenang-senang. Sunny jaga dirimu. Aku titip Sunny pada kalian"

Ketiga orang itu memandang aneh namun, sejurus kemudian mereka sudah dengan senangnya meninggalkan kafe dan pergi ke tempat steak favorit mereka. Dari ajuh Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mulai membereskan beberapa meja pengunjung.

_Bagaimana mungkin.. Sunny terus membuatku mengingatmu.. membuatku terus mengingatmu kalau kau adalah ayahnya dan selamanya tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Bagaimana? Kau cukup puas dengan ini semua?_

.

.

Sungmin masih merapikan beberapa meja dan mulai menutup gorden kafe saat bunyi bel pintu kafe terdengar olehnya.

TRING~

Namja itu mengeras di sudut kafe.

"Aku sudah datang ke sana Hyung, kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Heechul Hyung, seharusnya kau bilang dulu padaku,.."

".."

"Jjinja? Baiklah datang saja ke sini, kafenya tidak jauh dari tempat itu. aku menunggumu"

KLIK.

_Cara berjalanmu, cara kau bicara, bahkan cara kau menatap sesuatu yang menjadi pelampiasan fokusmu. Kau. hanya kau._

"Annyeonghaseyeo, apakah kafe ini masih buka?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ramah. Sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku seketika menunduk dan membenarkan topinya, membuat agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Tentu, anda ingin memesan apa Sungnim?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ingin Americano saja. Buatkan dua untukku."

"Tunggu sebentar"

Sungmin berlalu dengan cepat. tangannya bergetar hebat. Hatinya seperti terpatri, bertalu-talu, berlomba-lomba pikiran dan akal sehatnya untuk membenarkan semua ini.

"Apa kau pemilik kafe ini?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sungmin menganggguk pelan.

"Kafemu sangat cantik. Aku suka bagian dekorasinya. Menarik. Mengapa aku baru melihatnya ya?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. matanya terasa panas. Belum lagi suara orang itu, yang bertahun-tahun ingin dia coba lupakan, menggema ribuan kali di telinganya.

"Silahkan"

Sungmin perlahan menyerahkan pesanan itu ke arah pemuda yang kini sudah bangun dari duduknya, melihat ke sekeliling kafe yang akan tutup. Sepertinya dia tampak senang.

"Kamsahamnida."

"Apa ada pesanan lain?"

"Tidak ada, tapi bisakah kau duduk di sini? Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti"

"Huh?"

"Kau juga sepertinya tidak mengenalku ya? tapi lebih baik kau tidak tahu. mengapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

DEG

_Lee Sungmin.. bertahanlah.. _

TRING~

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Oh, Hyung.. kemarilah"

Pemuda lain yang di panggil 'Hyung' itu berdiri di depan Sungmin dan seketika Sungmin bangkit .

"Permisi"

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

Dengan lambat Sungmin berjalan ke dalam. Berdiri di tempat kasir lalu terdiam di sana. Hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri terasa sangat sakit. Lukanya yang belum sembuh benar kembali terbuka. Kedua orang itu keluar dari kafe yang sepi. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dengan matanya yang basah. Dia menangis.

_Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sekalipun dunia menyuruhku begitu. Percayalah Hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu._

"Geurae, kalau begitu biar aku yang melupakanmu"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Heechul Hyung? Ada kemajuan?"

Heechul menarik nafas panjang "Dia sudah tidak tinggal lagi di China dan mungkin saja sudah pindah ke tempat lain"

"Mengapa susah sekali mencarimu" keluh Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyu, kau bahkan belum mencari sampai ujung dunia. Kita akan menemukannya"

"Dia sudah menghilang lebih dari lima tahun Hyung dan aku tidak pernah bisa menemukannya lagi. dia sangat pintar bersembunyi dariku. Menyebalkan sekali bukan?"

Heechul tersenyum lucu "Berjuanglah, dia juga menunggumu datang. Aku tahu itu."

Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk sekilas "Aku baru menemukan kafe di daerah ini." lanjut Heechul

"Aku juga, itu kali pertamaku dan cantik sekali"

"Pelayannya pun cantik" goda Heechul

"Dia pemiliknya Hyung dan dia namja"

"Jjinja? Aku tidak menyangkanya. Huwa, kupikir dia yeoja. Rambutnya blonde agak panjang, tubuhnya, gerak-geriknya juga. Ckck"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu "Entahlah, begitu melihat orang itu... aku teringat padanya.. Sungmin-ku yang entah dimana sekarang"

**TBC-**

Direpost di sini supaya punya semangat buat lanjut. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa...

Terima kasih.

Kim Kyuna

Sign


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna Present**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Lee Sunkyu**

"**Home, Love, Family"**

**A YAOI, MPREG Love Fanfiction**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: Occasionally added as per usual**

**Author's Note: You're the one who dragged yourself into my fantasy garden, dont ever blame me or others for all containing this fic. Kyuhyun and Sungmin are geneticly programmed to find each other. This fic is belong to me. **

**I warned you for yaoi and mpreg contain, so better out from here if you dont like it, okay.**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

.

_Aku pernah sekali mencintai dan sekali itu juga kehilangan tapi rasa sesak ini berkali-kali sampai tidak bisa kuhitung lagi dengan penuh-penuh mematri hatiku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mati hati saja, semoga tidak berjumpa lagi denganmu di dunia selanjutnya._

.

"_Hei, Sunny sudah tidur?"_

"Hmm, kau sudah kembali ke rumah?"

"_Baru saja sampai. Kau pasti sedang melamun sendirian lagi bukan?"_

"Tidak, aku sedang bekerja"

"_Aku merindukanmu sayang, sangat merindukanmu"_

"Siwon-ah, kita baru saja bertemu tadi siang"

"_Entahlah, malam ini aku merasa ingin memelukmu lagi"_

"Besok kita akan bertemu Wonie-ah"

"_Kau tidak merindukan aku?"_

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh "Ani, untuk apa?"

"_Benar juga, kau kan tidak mencintai aku"_

"Nah, itu kau sudah tahu"

"_..."_

"Siwon-ah, kau marah?"

"_..."_

"Geurae, kau tahu kan? Aku bukan tipikal orang yang bisa jujur atas perasaanku. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, banyaaak. Sangat banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menampungnya"

"_Kau berlebihan.."_

"Kau ini sangat aneh sekali Siwon-ah"

"_Bisakah besok kau datang pagi-pagi?"_

"Hmm? Besok pagi aku harus mengantar dan menjemput Sunny"

"_Ayolah, sesekali kau juga harus mengurusku. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok pagi sayang, aku mencintaimu"_

"Hei, Siwon-ah.."

Sungmin baru saja akan melayangkan protesnya, namun yang dia dengar kemudian hanya suara sambungan telepon yang terputus. Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat, lagi-lagi dibuat harus memilih antara Siwon atau Sunny. Sungmin tahu betul waktunya cukup banyak tersita oleh pekerjaan, setelah selesai bekerja dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sunny —bagaimanapun juga anak semata wayangnya sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan perkembangan, perannya sangat penting— terkadang Sunny sudah tidur saat dia baru saja pulang dari kantor, hingga Sungmin menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan melayani sisa-sisa pelanggan kafenya membantu Wookie dan Yesung. Jadi, memang tidak ada banyak waktu yang dia habiskan berdua dengan Siwon. Sekalipun mereka sering bertemu di kantor, tidak terlalu banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama. Simple, Sungmin adalah seorang editor dan Siwon adalah seorang redaktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan penerbitannya. Akan sangat menyorot mata jika keduanya berinteraksi lebih dari seorang pegawai dan atasan. Sungmin tahu itu, sangat tahu.

.

Sungmin melepas kaca matanya. Perlahan meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan beranjak ke kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya. Sunny sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur Sunny sudah tidak merengek untuk dibelikan barang-barang yang menurutnya belum pantas. Perlahan Sungmin mengelus rambut Sunny. Setetes air matanya jatuh begitu mengingat orang yang dia temui beberapa jam yang lalu, yang tidak menyadari kalau itu dirinya. Tidak banyak orang yang mengerti keadaan dirinya, begitu juga Sunny. Belum. Satu saat Sungmin yakin putrinya akan mengerti semua ini. Mengapa dia bisa melahirkan dan terlebih siapa ayahnya. Suatu saat Sunny akan mencari tahu semua itu.

"Sunny-ah, mianhae.. Momma tidak bisa membuatmu bertemu dengannya. Momma takut, sangat takut sekali Sunny-ah."

Lima tahun menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus ayah bagi putrinya secara langsung menjadi faktor mengapa Sungmin terlihat bipolar. Perasaannya bisa menjadi sangat sensitif seperti wanita, bisa juga begitu tegar seperti namja pada biasanya. Dan malam ini, orang itu kembali. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin kembali dengan sendirinya pada kenangan yang begitu ingin dia lupakan. Semua kenangan itu sudah dikunci dalam-dalam hatinya sebelum hari ini terbuka lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini keributan kecil terjadi di kediaman rumah Sungmin. Sunny kembali mengamuk karena hari ini Sungmin tidak bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah. Gadis kecil itu merajuk sepanjang waktu sarapan, membuat Sungmin harus mengurut keningnya berulang-ulang.

"Sunny-ah, coba makanlah sarapanmu dengan benar"

Tidak ada jawaban. Satu tarikan nafas sebelum Sungmin akan menaikkan intonasinya, namun Wookie kemudian mengelus rambut Sunny.

"Hari ini akan ada perlombaan di sekolah? benar?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk "Maka itu Sunny ingin Momma datang"

"Momma akan datang nanti Sunny-ah, acaranya kan dua hari"

"Tapi Sunny tidak yakin akan menang Momma"

"Hyung, sudahlah.. "

Sungmin meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya lalu mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut "Mianhae sayang. Momma janji lain kali Momma akan datang"

Sunny hanya mengangguk kecil. Sungmin segera pergi ke dapur untuk alasan mencuci tangannya karna dia tahu Sunny akan menangis. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau sedang ada masalah Hyung?"

Wookie mengelus pundak Sungmin dengan lembut. Namja yang lebih tua membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Tidak ada. Hanya merasa aku mempunyai dua anak yang sedang berebut perhatian dariku"

"Siwon?"

"Hmm, memang sudah lama aku tidak menyempatkan waktuku untuk bersamanya. Mianhae Wookie-ah aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"Eii tentu saja tidak Hyung, kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Kau terlihat beda"

"Aku hanya takut saja. Entahlah.."

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. maksudku tidak secara langsung. Dia tidak melihatku"

Iris Wookie melebar, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Setelah lima tahun, Sungmin baru kali ini berkata kalau dia melihat Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

"Jika bisa.." Jawab Sungmin menggantung. Wajahnya mendadak murung

"Kau tidak bisa terus berlari Hyung, dia akan selalu menemukanmu.. cepat atau lambat"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Wookie-ah, aku titip Sunny padamu"

"Hati-hati di jalan Hyung"

Sungmin pergi dari dapur dan mengecup kening putrinya sekilas. "Sunny sayang, Momma pergi dulu ya"

Sungmin juga tahu kalau Sunny tidak akan membalas semua perkataannya. Gadis kecil itu masih sedikit terisak. Meninggalkan banyak luka di hati Sungmin.

"Mianhae Sunny-ah"

.

.

.

"Kyu, Presdir menghubungiku.. karena Park Sam Gyeol terkena cedera saat pre-recording kemarin maka kau yang akan menggantikan schedule-nya termasuk schedulenya besok"

Tidak ada reaksi. Namja tampan yang sedang diajak bicara itu tetap berkutat pada lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang entah apa isinya, pikirannya sedang melayang kemana. Heechul emnarik nafas, mendekat dan menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Namja brunette itu terkejut "Ah Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku"

"Mwo? Aku sudah bicara padamu sejak tadi seperti orang bodoh, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar dari orangmu?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya "Yah! Lihat ini! schedulemu berubah."

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku akan menurutinya asal kau mau membantuku lagi"

Kyuhyun menatap foto itu dengan sendu. Foto yang sudah sedikit lusuh karena terus dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi. "Aku yakin dia ada di sini Hyung"

Heechul mehempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Lalu kau mau mencarinya kemana? Huh? Kita sudah menyelidiki tempat kelahiran Sungmin sampai ke tempat kalian sering menghabiskan waktu. Mau mencari kemana lagi? firasatku dia ada di Eropa"

"Sungmin bukan penghambur uang. Aku tahu itu"

"Hei bodoh! Dia pasti sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan melupakanmu" seloroh Heechul dan saat itu juga dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Hyung! Sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, maka aku yakin dia masih yang dulu. Dia masih milikku. Satu-satunya milikku"

Heechul menarik nafas panjang. "Kau yakin akan merelakannya? Jika seandainya semua tidak seperti yang kau inginkan"

Kyuhyun kembali duduk. Ah ya, benar. semuanya selalu terpotong di jalan buntu. "Kau tidak bsia bukan?" gumam Heechul.

.

.

.

"Pagi ini kau sangat cantik"

"Hei, aku namja"

"Tetap saja. Rambut blonde mu semakin panjang. Kau sengaja memanjangkannya lagi?"

Sungmin menyamankan posisinya yang kini sedang dipeluk Siwon dari belakang. Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut Sungmin, menyesap harum yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Pagi ini Sungmin datang ke Apartemen Siwon, membangunkan namja itu dari tidurnya, membuatkannya sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian kantor dan sesudah itu beginilah, berdua di kursi makan dengan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapi aku makan?"

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganmu pagi ini? mengapa manja sekali?"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya "Entahlah, terkena sindrom tidak-ingin-kehilangan-mu mungkin."

Sungmin terkekeh "Aku akan menghilang kemana? Memangnya aku bisa berteleportasi"

"Kau tidak bisa, tapi hatimu bisa"

DEG

Sungmin berdeham sedikit lalu bangkit, melepas kaitan lengan Siwon di pinggangnya. Berpura-pura mengambil air di dapur "Aku tahu suatu saat kalian akan bertemu lagi" gumam Siwon hampir tidak terdengar. Namun bagi Sungmin —yang sudah terbiasa dengan scene ini— ucapan itu sangat lancar masuk ke telinga nya. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau akan selalu memilihnya lagi"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa memilihmu? Kau kenakanan. Bangun tidur saja susah. Mandi harus dengan air hangat. Siapa yang mau repot-repot hidup denganmu? Aku bisa lebih cepat tua dari yang seharusnya dan ya! turunkan aku!"

Entah bagaimana, Sungmin tida tahu sejak kapan Siwon berdiri di belakangnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga terhempas di ranjang. Wajah Siwon tepat berada di depan wajahnya, sangat dekat. Harum nafas yang begitu maskulin. Harum nafas yang menggantikan banyak peran orang lain untuk Sungmin.

"Katakan lagi" pinta Siwon sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Jemari Sungmin bermain di kerah kemeja pastel Siwon.

"Kau memang kekanakan tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kurasa kita harus berangkat sekarang"

Sungmin terkekeh sambil menggulingkan tubuh Siwon ke bagian samping kanan ranjang. Segera dia bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berlipat. Siwon merutuki kekalahannya.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Wookie tahu mengapa Sunny sangat ingin diantar Sungmin pergi ke sekolah, yaitu karena semua orang tua datang untuk memberikan semangatnya. Kibum memberitahu Wookie kalau hadiah utama dari perlombaan ini adalah menjadi pendamping donatur yayasan terbesar. Hanya melihat dari situ saja Wookie tahu kalau Sunny sangat ingin menjadi juara. Diam-diam ternyata Sunny belajar berpidato bahasa inggris. Cukup memuaskan dan membanggakan.

"Acara ini untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun yayasan Wookie-ah, kurasa aku sudah memberitahu Sungmin mengenai hal ini"

Wookie hanya mengangkat bahu "Kau tahu Sungmin Hyung adalah seorang workaholic dan mungkin.. entahlah apa ini benar atau hanya perasaanku saja. Kurasa sealama ini Sungmin Hyung memang tidak membiarkan dirinya dekat dengan Sunny"

"Eh? Mengapa begitu Wookie-ah?"

"Kau tahu sekali wajah Sunny adalah separuh wajah seseorang dan Sungmin Hyung.."

"Itu sudah lama sekali Wookie-ah, bahkan Sungmin Hyung akan menikah sebentar lagi dengan atasannya bukan?"

"Kau benar. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Semoga saja begitu."

"Kau harus mendukungnya. Maksudku kita. Jangan sampai Sungmin Hyung terpuruk seperti beberapa tahun silam"

"Seongsangnim, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengeja yang ini..."

Kibum tersenyum lembut ke arah seorang murid yang menarik-narik celana panjangnya. "Sebentar Wookie-ah"

"Ne, aku akan melihat Sunny, sebentar lagi gilirannya"

_Aku tahu Sungmin Hyung bahkan tidak pernah bisa menatap wajah Sunny terlalu lama, menolak untuk bertemu Sunny saat pikirannya sedang suntuk, menolak untuk melihat Sunny saat dia sedang banyak masalah. Mungkin ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama Sungmin Hyung takut akan melampiaskan semua ke wajah itu, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. yang kedua karena Sungmin Hyung sendiri takut akan terus mencintai sosok lain di wajah itu. orang yang sama, Cho Kyuhyun._

_._

.

.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras Sunny-ah"

Wookie memeluk keponakannya erat. "Ahjussi! Aku menang! Aku menjadi juara!"

Dibawanya Sunny berputar-putar, lalu dipeluknya Sunny dengan erat. "Selamat untukmu Sayang"

"Gomawo Wookie Ahjussi" Sunny mengecup pipi Wookie sesaat.

"Sunny-ah, jangan lupa untuk mengajak Eomma-mu pekan nanti ya?"

"Tentu saja Kim Seongsangnim"

Kibum mengelus rambut Sunny dengan lembut lalu beralih menatap Wookie "Kurasa kali ini kau harus memastikan Sungmin untuk hadir"

"Tentu, hari ini dia hanya perlu mengurus bayinya"

"kekeke, Siwon-ssi memang belum berubah"

"Sungmin Hyung seperti mempunyai dua anak berumur lima tahun" usil Wookie lagi. Sunny tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap pialanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Donghae?"

"Hae? Ah dia baik.. kini kami sudah tinggal bersama"

"Uwa, selangkah lebih maju Kibum-ah. Sampai kapan kau akan membuatnya menunggu?"

Kibum melipat tangannya di dada "Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi.. aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Itu saja.."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau sifatmu yang seperti ini nanti yang akan mengecewakannya"

Kibum tergelak lebar " Baik, baik Bibi Wookie.. aku akan menyimpan saranmu"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"Hmm, sampaikan salam untuk Yesung Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung"

"Tentu, kajja Sunny-ah"

"Ittabayong Seongsangnim" ucap Sunny sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne Sunny-ah"

.

.

.

TRING!

"Ah, Selamat Datang.."

"Aku ingin Americano dengan cream, buatkan dua untukku"

"Ne, silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Yesung segera memberikan kode kepada Wookie untuk membuat pesanan. Sementara orang yang ada di hadapan Yesung fokus ke arah ponselnya.

"Ya! dimana kau? Aish! Berhentilah berkeliaran sendirian atau aku akan membawamu pulang saja ke Jepang!"

"..."

"Arraseo! Jemput aku di kafe semalam. Arra, arra. Americano dengan cream. Sudah cepat ke sini!"

Klik~

Sambungan itu terputus tepat saat Wookie selesai membuat pesanan dan memberikan kepada orang yang ada di depannya. Kim Heechul tersenyum lebar.

"Kamsahamnida, ah bolehkah aku menunggu sebentar di sini?"

"Tentu saja Tuan, Silahkan!"

Heechul duduk sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya. Menyeruput americanonya pelan sambil terus memandang ke arah ponselnya.

"Ahjussi, mengapa momma belum juga datang?"

Sunny keluar sambil membawa-bawa pialanya. Wookie dan Yesung terkekeh geli. "Hei, kau sudah harus tidur. Momma-mu akan terlambat hari ini"

Heechul tampak memperhatikan Sunny, perlahan dia bangkit dan mendekat ke arah konter. "Cantik sekali, siapa namamu?"

"Lee Soonkyu imnida" jawab Sunny malu-malu sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Wookie. Heechul tertawa lebar "Apa dia anak pemilik kafe ini?"

"Hmm, ibunya akan pulang terlambat"

"Ah, aku tahu! apa ibunya adalah yeoja yang berambut blonde?" tebak Heechul

"Itu..."

"Soonie-ya? apa itu panggilanmu?"

"Ah, sebut saja Sunny" tambah Yesung mengoreksi. Heechul mengangguk paham. "Ibumu yang berambut pirang itu bukan?"

"Ne Ahjussi"

Heechul tersenyum lagi sebelum sesaat merasa seperti dia sudah lama mengenal Sunny. Wajahnya begitu familiar. Biasanya juga dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan anak-anak. Namun dia tidak mengambil peduli atas pemikirannya.

"Apa kau baru saja memenangkan lomba di sekolahmu?"

"Huum, aku bisa berpidato"

"Jjinja? uwwaa, bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Sunny menoleh ke arah Wookie dan Yesung, seolah bertanya 'siapa paman ini? apa aku mengenalnya?' sedangkan kedua pamannya hanya memperhatikan. Tertarik dengan interaksi Sunny dengan orang lain.

_Ddrrtt_

"Ah sudah sampai? Baiklah aku keluar sekarang"

Heechul menutup ponselnya lalu mengelus rambut Sunny dengan gemas "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi sekarang. lain kali kau harus menujukkan padaku ya?"

Sunny tersenyum kecil, mengangguk lalu menunduk malu-malu.

"Terima kasih dan datanglah kembali" kata Wookie

"Tentu"

Heechul beranjak pergi ke luar kafe, dilihatnya mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir dengan si empunya yang tengah berada di dalamnya. Heechul masuk ke dalam dan memberikan satu cup americano kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampak senang sekali" kata Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ah ya, ternyata pemilik kafe kemarin adalah seorang yeoja. Dia sudah mempunyai anak berumur lima tahun. Namanya Sunny"

"Sunny? Uwa, ada apa denganmu? Bahkan aktif dengan wanita yang sudah mempunyai anak dan hei, dia namja"

"Yeoja! Pabbo ya! bagaimana mungkin namja bisa hamil?"

"Entah mengapa aku yakin pemilik kafe berambut blonde itu seorang namja"

Heechul menatap malas "Sudahlah, cepat jalan"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menarik gas hingga mobil itu perlahan meninggalkan kafe.

.

.

.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini sayang"

Siwon mengecupi bibir Sungmin berulang-ulang, membuat Sungmin kehabisan nafas lalu menghindar. "Kau berniat membunuhku ya?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis"

"Aku sudah lelah, belum lagi Sunny pasti akan merajuk"

"Perlu ku bantu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut Siwon "Tidak usah, kau pulanglah.. sudah malam. kurasa Sunny sudah tidur"

"Kau ingin memisahkan aku dari anakmu ya?" lirik Siwon curiga. Sungmin mencubit perut Siwon dengan gemas.

"Cepat sana pulang!"

"Kau bahkan mengusirku" ucapnya dengan penuh tekanan seolah sedang tersiksa.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini Siwonnie"

Sungmin memeluk Siwon sesaat sebelum turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. Siwon tersenyum sambil membalas melambaikan tangan.

Perlahan Audi R8 itu menghilang dari pandangan. Sungmin masuk ke dalam kafe yang sudah tutup sejak tadi. Dilihatnya Sunny tertidur di salah satu meja pengunjung. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang.

"Dia bersikeras menunggumu Hyung hingga ketiduran" lapor Wookie. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia merepotkan?"

"Tidak, justru hari ini dia menang lomba berpidato dan mndapat piala. Sejak tadi dia menunggumu untuk memberitahu kalau dia menang"

Sungmin tersenyum getir. Diangkatnya tubuh Sunny dan dibawanya naik ke atas. Menuju kamar kecil Sunny. Sungmin merebahkan tubuh putrinya di ranjang, mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau selalu bersikeras, sama seperti ayahmu. Selalu merajuk, selalu mengurungku dalam perasaan bersalah jika aku mengecewakanmu, mengapa kalian begitu sama? Setidaknya kau bisa menurunkan sifatku agar aku tidak perlu mengingatnya terlalu banyak. Mianhae Sunny-ah. Jeongmal Mianhae."

Lelah.

Satu hal yang selalu dia hindari saat dia lelah adalah melihat wajah Sunny yang sedang tertidur dengan damai seperti emosinya tidak akan bisa terkontrol lagi. "Mianhae..."

.

"_Min, kau tahu.. bagian terindah dari mencintaimu adalah tidak bisa terlepas. Kau itu seperti jebakan yang mengurungku hingga aku tidak bisa keluar dan Well, aku menikmatinya."_

.

"Kau bohong bukan? Kau yang membuatku terjebak Kyuhyun-ah hiks"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat. Menghindari perbuatan bodoh yang bisa membuat Sunny terbangun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Yesung sudah ada di belakangnya sejak tadi. Dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu Hyung, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sunny memenangkan kontes pidato yang berhadiah pekan ini. selain piala, dia juga akan mendampingi donatur yayasan untuk berkeliling sekolah. entah siapa lagi, aku tidak ingat. Kau harus datang Sungmin-ah, Sunny sangat mengharapkanmu datang"

Sungmin tersenyum "Tentu aku akan datang, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sunny untukku"

"Kami sangat menyayanginya seperti anak kami sendiri"

"Hmm, gomawo Hyung"

"Satu lagi Sungmin-ah.."

"Hmm? Ada apa Hyung?"

Yesung menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan "Jangan terus meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang sudah jelas bukan salahmu, lepaskanlah agar kau tenang. biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya. Kau percaya dengan takdirmu bukan? Semua akan bahagia pada waktunya. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau dan Sunny bahagia. Kita semua"

"Arra.. nan arra.. gomawo Hyung"

Yesung mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Sungmin menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di duga, pekan ini begitu sibuk sejak pagi karena Sungmin harus mengurus putri kesayangannya yang ingin tampil cantik di acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. berkali-kali Sunny mematut dirinya di cermin, membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"Kau sudah cantik Chagi, ayo lekas sarapan. Ahjussi sudah menunggumu di bawah"

Sunny menurut, perlahan mengikuti ibunya turun ke bawah.

"Uwaaa, cantik sekali.." puji Wookie sambil menggendong Sunny

"Gomawo Ahjussi"

Mereka duduk bersama berdoa dan menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Sungmin sedikit berdoa di dalam hati agar acara kali ini berjalan lancar.

Perjalanan ke sekolah Sunny tidak begitu jauh, hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Yayasan itu sudah ramai, Kibum terlihat sedang menyambut semua murid yang datang.

"Eomma, Sunny takut"

Sungmin melihat ke arah putrinya yang sedikit bergetar "Hei, kau bukan penakut. Kau hanya gugup sayang. ayolah, kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!"

Sunny memeluk Sungmin kuat-kuat, membuat Sungmin hampir terjungkil ke belakang, untung saja mereka masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Selamat Pagi Seongsaengnim"

"Selamat Pagi Sunny-ah."

Kibum mengamit jemari Sunny dari Sungmin. "Kau datang juga Hyung?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kabarmu dan Donghae?"

"Kami baik. Kau?"

"Tentu semua beres. Apa aku harus masuk juga?"

"Aku akan menemanimu di dalam. Acara ini hanya sebatas mengajak tamu berkeliling yayasan. Itu saja"

"Ah, begitu.."

"Kajja kita masuk kalau begitu"

Sungmin harus menunggu Sunny yang sudah di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah untuk diberikan penjelasan sementara Kibum menemani Sungmin mengobrol.

"Aku masih belum mengerti acara ini"

"Jadi begini Hyung, yayasan ini memiliki donatur terbesar dan hari ini mengirimkan salah satu perwakilannya untuk melihat-lihat yayasan ini. kurasa kau mengerti, mereka memeriksa apakah uang yang diberikan kepada kami sudah terdistribusikan dengan baik"

"Ah itu..."

"Nah Sunny akan menemani orang itu berkeliling"

"Siapa perwakilannya?"

"Molla. Aku hanya diminta menemanimu karena nanti akan ada sesi dimana kau menemani Sunny juga"

"Ini seperti di rekam di telivisi masyarakat?"

"Bukan, hanya untuk dokumentasi Hyung."

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, Sunny sudah duduk rapi di sebuah kursi kecil, ditemani oleh Guru pembimbing dan Kepala Sekolah sendiri.

"Seongsaengnim, tamunya sudah datang"

Seeketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah itu berdiri menyambut seseorang yang kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan perwakilan R&S Management, donatur yayasan ini. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Anyeonghaseyo"

Sunny melihatnya. Sangat jelas. Orang yang berada di sebuah poster super market yang selalu dia minta kepada Sang Eomma untuk membelikannya, orang yang sangat tampan. Yang memiliki senyum menawan.

Tepat saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan membuat salah satu diantara mereka berdesir kaku, seolah melihat cerminan dirinya dalam sosok lain.

Sunny tersenyum, menyambut orang itu.

Sunny bertemu dengan ayahnya.

**TBC**

_**Incase you confused about the story, i'll be back with flashback chapter. Dont worry. **_

_**And thankyu for demanding this fic to update.**_

_**Thankyu for waiting.**_

_**Regards, **_

_**Kim Kyuna**_


End file.
